


In Another Life

by SHSL_ex_SOLDIER



Series: SIDE: HOPE [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER/pseuds/SHSL_ex_SOLDIER
Summary: Chisa and Chiaki and what happens after death.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Never forget September 15**

If there’s life after death then…

Her eyes opened to a bright space. _Emptiness._ Where was she? She turned around and surveyed her surroundings. _Whiteness._ She even tried exploring the vast expanse to see some sort of sign as to where she was. But no matter where she looked or how far she walked, it was all the same. It was white and empty. _Blankness._ What was this place? Wasn’t she somewhere before this? _Loneliness._

As if to answer her question, her surroundings shifted as a memory was replayed before her. The memory of her death. That’s right. She was already dead.

She was dead because she killed herself.

Tears fell from Yukizome’s eyes. This wasn’t how she envisioned her end to be. She had always thought that she’d either die of old age or die while fighting the good fight. She never thought that she’d die by her own hands. She wasn’t even herself when she performed the act. This wasn’t even her first death.

In a sense, she had already long died in that room at Hope’s Peak Academy the moment she was brainwashed. She may have lived after but she was forever changed. She had changed drastically to the point of beyond recognition that it may be more accurate to say that she was a different person entirely and that the real Yukizome had died on that day.

But even so, this death still pained her. She wasn’t just upset about her life having ended in particular, she was more heartbroken over the lives she had ruined while she was brainwashed. She died before she could mourn all the deaths she caused. She died before she could even redeem herself. She died before she could atone for her sins. She died in despair. _Heaviness._

“I’m sorry…” She sobbed further as she burried her face in her hands in shame. “I’m so sorry…” The unbearable weight of guilt dragged her knees harshly to the ground. “I’m sorry.” She sobbed further as her body trembled with relentless regret. “I’m sorry!“ 

Yukizome apologized again. And again. And again and again.

 _Worthlessness._ She knew it was pointless. No one would hear her now and it’s not like she was asking for forgiveness either. Not even she would excuse her actions much less forgive herself. But the words just kept spilling from her mouth. It was as if she just learned to speak. Or rather, now that she has regained her freedom to be herself, she finally started talking like herself and so she spoke her most heartfelt words. _Weakness._

“I’m sorry.” These were the words she could only manage to speak even though there was so much more she wanted to say. She repeated them, each one harsher than the last, reprimanding herself with every apology. And she would have apologized for all eternity until…

“It’s okay.” The soothing voice of a girl called out to her. It was just so soft, so kind, so familiar, that it broke her out of her self-induced hate trance. _Whiteness._

Before Yukizome could turn around to check who it was, a pair of arms tenderly wrapped themselves around her shoulders and a comforting warmth was pressed against her back.

“It’s okay…” The girl repeated in a soft and gentle tone that Yukizome felt she didn’t deserve but was glad to hear all the same. “You’re okay.” She nuzzled affectionately which eased the abundant unrest in Yukizome. “I’m okay.” She tightened her and Yukizome’s body’s violent tremors began to calm down. “We’re okay…” _Kindness._

All at once, their surroundings melted into something softer, warmer, and kinder. Yukizome already knew who this kind girl was which was why she only cried harder when she turned around and returned the embrace with more endearment. When she felt the girl give her a reassuring squeeze, she only cried harder.

But there was something different about her sobs this time. They weren’t as painful or as heavy as before. They were different. They felt lighter or rather, she felt lighter. It was as if the unbearable weight of all the shame, the regrets, and the guilt have finally lifted. She felt as if it’s been a long time since she has breathed so easily. _Lightness._

“I’m so sorry, Nanami…” Yukizome hiccuped as her sobs gradually subsided. “Because of me, you went through something painful.” She clutched onto her tighter at the memory. “You… died so horribly, so unfairly, so… early.” She closed her eyes as she felt the tears come back with vengeance. She murmured softly, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Miss Yukizome.” Nanami said while rubbing her back in a comforting manner. “I know it wasn’t really your fault. But I also know that teacher is stubborn so you’d blame yourself for it.” She pulled back and made sure that they were staring eye to eye so that Yukizome would absorb her words more properly. “Don’t be so hard on yourself, teacher. You were doing your best all this time, weren’t you? I know you were. You fought hard. You did what you could at the time. I know you did. That’s why I’m still so proud of you.”

Yukizome just stared in awe and listened to all of the praise she was being showered in as tears fell from her eyes with each kind word.

“And I know it will take time for you to forgive yourself but I just want you to know that I don’t hate you. I still love you. I love you lots and lots! And I…” Nanami smiled tenderly right as she said her next words. “I forgive you.

 _Forgiveness._ “Nanami…” Yukizome started and just held her tighter in reaction. She held her with the intention of never letting go. “You really are too good for the world. Thank you.” She murmured softly and gave her another strong squeeze and shouted, “Oh how I missed you so much!”

“I missed you too, Miss Yukizome.” Nanami returned the hug with just as much fondness. They both needed this. Although they were separated from the rest, they felt at ease now that they had each other. _Wholeness._

“So what happens next?” Yukizome finally spoke after what seemed like the longest while but even then, she hadn’t let go of her.

“Whatever you want it to be.” Nanami answered cheerfully. “There’s much more freedom here. You can do almost whatever you want as long as you set your heart to it!”

“Hmm, that’s a lot to choose from then.” Yukizome pondered out loud. Honestly, there’s not much she wanted to do right now. She was already content with this reunion that it was hard for her to think about what to do after. So she asked for another’s opinion, “How about you, Nanami? What would you like to do?”

“Oh, um…” Nanami blushed at the unexpected question and then buried her face in Yukizome’s chest as she murmured timidly, “Can we… stay like this for a little while longer?”

Yukizome just smiled tenderly and patted her head. “Sure we can. We can stay as long as we want to. We have all the time in the world.” Even with her eyes closed, she could still envision it. _Brightness._

If there’s life after death then maybe, hopefully, they can spend the time that’s stopped for them there peacefully.

* * *

**BONUS:**

**Seeing Double**

One of the things Yukizome did not expect to see in the afterlife was two Nanami(s).

“By the way, I don’t think you’ve met before.” Nanami said with her doppelganger right beside her. “This is the Chiaki Nanami from the New World Program. She’s been keeping me company for a while now.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you… is what I’m supposed to say, probably.” The other Nanami bowed and spoke slowly, “I’m AI Chiaki… I guess. Nanami has told me lots about you.”

“I call her Aiki.” Nanami interjected with a small giggle.

“Ay-kee?” Yukizome asked with a confused look.

“It’s short fot AI Chiaki. It’s what you would call a nickname… I think.” The other Nanami clarified with a faint redness on her cheeks. It looked like she seemed fond of the pet name.

“I think it’s a cute nickname.” Yukizome smiled brightly at her and then held both of her hands. “It’s wonderful to finally meet you too! Let’s get to know more about each other, okay?”

“Yes, I’d love that!” The other Nanami’s smile was smaller but it was bright all the same. She turned to her double and excitedly said, “Nanami, she really is as nice as you said. Look, we’re already friends… maybe.”

“You’re definitely friends. I’m so happy to see you two get along.” Nanami confirmed for her with a proud grin. “Let’s all have fun here together!” She cheered and the other two shouted their agreement as well.

All sorts of things happened before they reached this point. They’ve been through a lot and a lot of those weren’t exactly good experiences to have. But that’s alright. They’re okay now. They’re in a place that’s safe from all that harm and pain. They’re in a better place. Somewhere. Nobody knows where. But it’s definitely out there.

And they’re there, safe and sound together.

**Author's Note:**

> I just needed some closure between two precious angels who deserved better. Bless their souls.


End file.
